


I don't want to see you hurt

by tigragrece



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2044686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's was one important game, where the score was tight. A little before the end of the game Geno is on the ground because he was hit by someone. Sid saw red and take a fight for defend Geno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't want to see you hurt

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

It was a pretty important game and physically hard. The match was tight and it's was soon the end of the game. It was a normal occasion during the match when Geno went down, after that someone give him a blow, Sid was angry and began to hit the other player to defend Geno who was on the ground.

Nobody has seen Sid fight like this, it's was like if he was possessed by something. 

Sid and and the person on the opposing team was in the penalty box" after the fight until the end of the game.

At the end of the game, everyone goes to the locker-room where everyone looked at Sid because nobody have seen him like this. He was so angry.

When he saw Geno, he goes see him and see if he was hurt or not, nothing was broken and Sidney take Geno in his arms.

There was the speech of post-match . When the staff leaves, Sid asks to Geno **"Come spend the night with me, I want you with me tonight",** Geno have answered **"Yes"** .

When they have arrived at the house of Sid, he hugged Geno and tell him **" I was so scared when i saw you on the ground"**

**"I'm alright, i have nothing"**

**"I cannot imagine if you had something serious, i don't like to see you hurt"**

**"Sid..."**

**"I know that generally it's you who give blow when i have some problems, now it's my turn to defend you"**

They kissed

**"Thanks Sid"**

**"It's nothing, now you can rest and let me take care of everything"**

Geno has always taken care of everything before, but now Sid wanted that he rests a little, he wanted to take care of him. Like Geno have done for him. And it's was normal to do this because they were together.

They have take a bath together where Sid takes care of him.

When they were in the bed, they kissed and Geno tells to Sid **"Thanks for everything Sid, I love you"**

**"I love you too, and you're welcome. It's normal i wanted to take care of you like you when you take care of me"**

**"Sid..."**

**"I know that something i'm not really communicative with my feelings but know that i love you and that you are everything for me"**

They kissed and Geno tells **"You are everything for me Sid, we are together. I love you since the first day and i will always love you and we have promised there are a little time"**

They smiled, because at their hand there is the engagement ring where they count maybe to be married at the end of the season.

Their job is to be hockey players where they have to score and sometimes to take blows. There are some days where everything is okay and sometimes there are bad days. But no matter what happens in the end Sid & Geno are together, they support each other and take care of each other.

**END**


End file.
